Mamá está enfermo
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: Este es un fic que le prometí a mi rolplayer de Finlandia 3 Finlandia está enfermo y a cargo de un niño de 5 años. ¿Sobrevivirá hasta que vuelva Suecia?


Cuando Timo se despertó, parecía que hubiera estado durmiendo en un colchón de hormigón con mantas de cemento y una almohada llena de ladrillos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía la cabeza embotada y además tosía como si estuviera agonizando. Seguramente había pillado una gripe o un buen resfriado. Decían que venían fuertes este año. Pero no podía quedarse en la cama, tenía un niño al que cuidar. Berwald se había tenido que marchar temprano por la mañana y no volvería hasta más tarde. Y a Loke no podía dejarlo solo todo el día, era demasiado pequeño. Así que, con mucho esfuerzo y unas oscuras ojeras, se levantó de la cama para preparar el desayuno.

Al bajar a la cocina, se encontró al pequeño sentado a la mesa, en una silla demasiado alta para él. Los pies le colgaban y se balanceaba mientras el niño jugueteaba con un pequeño bol de cereales con leche, ya vacío. Seguramente fue Berwald quien se lo sirvió antes de marcharse. Loke se despertaba en cuanto oía ruidos por la mañana, fuera la hora que fuera. Y siempre se levantaba con hambre. El niño, al oír a Timo entrar en la habitación, se giró con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes tras las gafas. A pesar de tener una cara tan parecida a la del sueco, había heredado la sonrisa y la expresividad de su otro progenitor. Sin embargo, se le borró la sonrisa al ver la cara del finés. De un saltito, bajó de la silla y se acercó hasta Timo. Le cogió la mano y le tiró del borde de la camiseta que usaba de pijama.

Mamá, ¿estás bien?

El finlandés sonrió con ternura antes de acariciarle el pelo fino y rubio. Como Berwald insistía en llamarlo "su esposa", el niño empezó a llamarlo "mamá" a pesar de sus protestas. Sin embargo, le hizo prometer que solo lo llamaría así en casa.

Es solo que me he puesto enfermo. No te preocupes, me tomaré la medicina y descansaré un poco. Pero tienes que ayudarme y portarte bien, ¿vale?

¡Vale!

Timo se rió y lo abrazó brevemente antes de dirigirse hacia la pequeña cocina. Iba a preparar unas pocas tortitas para él y para el niño.

Loke, cielo, ¿podrías acercarme la leche de la nevera? Y el azúcar del armario. Voy a preparar tortitas, ¿te apetecen?

¡Sí, mucho!

El pequeño salió corriendo a buscar los ingredientes que le había pedido y, tras poner una silla al lado de la encima, con el respaldo apoyado contra los armarios, se subió en ella y le acercó la leche y el azúcar. Después, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar también la harina de los estantes más altos. Timo, asustado, le tomó de la cintura con un brazo.

Loke, te he dicho mil veces que no te subas así a la silla. Te puedes caer.

Es que no quiero que mamá tenga que esforzarse demasiado. -Dice con un pequeño puchero.

No te preocupes por eso. Prefiero estirar el brazo un poco a que tú te caigas de la silla.

… ¿Puedo hacer la masa?

¿Sabes usar el batidor?

… No

Ante esta respuesta y el puchero del niño, Fin no pudo evitar reírse. Consiguió convencerlo de que se quedara quieto en la silla, hacer las tortitas y servirlas sin que hubiera ningún herido, excepto quizás el orgullo de Loke. Se sentaron a comer, el pequeño con un vaso de zumo y Timo con un buen café y algunas medicinas, y tranquilamente disfrutaron de las tortitas con mermelada de arándanos. El pequeño le contó un sueño extrañísimo en el que un hipopótamo amarillo lo llevaba por un bosque de árboles azules y hierba rosa a un estanque en el que nadaban peces en forma de chicles de menta, entre las risas de su padre.

Al terminar, Timo se levantó con un gruñido de incomodidad para lavar los platos, pero antes de poder coger el suyo propio, el niño lo había tomado y lo llevaba al fregadero. Volvió a coger su silla y abrió el grifo del agua para intentar lavar los platos con una esponja muy grande para sus manitas y con demasiado jabón. Timo se quedó mirándolo, patidifuso, antes de acercarse:

Cariño, ¿qué haces lavando los platos?

Prometí que te ayudaría, mamá. Y sé lavar los platos, así que puedo hacerlo yo en lugar de ti.

El finés sonrió y le quitó un poco de espuma de la nariz.

A veces te pareces a Ber más de lo que pensaba... ¿Quieres que te ayude a secarlos?

¡No, puedo yo solo!

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cuando acabes, vístete y pon la ropa sucia en la cesta, ¿vale?

Loke asintió, concentrado en su tarea. Fin, por su parte, subió a cambiarse de ropa y a asearse antes de arreglar su cuarto, con andares de zombi. Antes de volver abajo, pasó por la habitación del niño para comprobar que se estaba cambiando. El pequeño nórdico estaba batallando con su camiseta favorita, una azul celeste con un dibujo de Moomin, al intentar ponérsela sin quitarse las gafas. Sabiendo que el niño conseguiría vestirse a pesar de los pequeños obstáculos, bajó de nuevo para empezar a ordenar. La mayoría eran juguetes de Loke, al que después tendría que regañar para que los recogiera, pero ese día tocaba limpiar los muebles y la chimenea. De modo que se remangó bien, sacó un trapo del armarito de la limpieza y un producto para la madera y empezó a frotar a pesar del cansancio y la pesadez que sentía en el cuerpo.

Al poco tiempo, el niño bajó, con la camiseta bien puesta y el pelo peinado. Al ver a su madre con el paño, fue corriendo a tirarle de la manga para llamar su atención:

Mamá, quiero ayudar.

Recoge tus juguetes entonces.

Rápidamente, el niño empezó a ordenar todas sus cosas en un pequeño baúl de madera que Berwald restauró hace unos años. Tardó un buen rato en hacerlo, ya que se entretenía cada poco en jugar con los trenes o en hacer un castillo con los bloques. Cuando por fin estaba todo el suelo despejado, Fin, entre estornudos, fue a buscar la escoba para barrer y sacar el resto de juguetes de debajo de la mesa. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera tomar el mango, Loke ya la tenía cogida y correteaba de un lado a otro barriendo con fuerza. No limpiaba demasiado, pero le ponía entusiasmo. Timo, con una pequeña sonrisa, lo paró tomándolo del mango.

Cielo, no barras con tanta fuerza o lo único que harás será ensuciar los muebles... otra vez.

¡Lo siento, mamá!

Tranquilo. Mira, coge la escoba así y barre más despacio... así. De esta manera juntas el polvo en un montón y lo recoges más rápido, ¿ves?

Vale, mamá, ahora vete a descansar.

Está bien, está bien.

Dejó que el pequeño siguiera barriendo, esta vez con más delicadeza, y se marchó a la cocina. Cogió un trozo de papel y lápiz y empezó a anotar lo que faltaba en casa para ir a comprarlo. Una vez terminada la lista, se dio cuenta de que tendría que ir ese mismo día sin falta a la tienda. La verdad es que no tenía para nada ganas de salir de casa, y menos con la somnolencia que le estaba provocando la medicina. Pero no había más remedio, así que se levantó de la silla pesadamente, caminó hasta la entrada, se puso el abrigo y las botas y, cogiendo las llaves, dijo en dirección a Loke:

Loke, cariño, voy a hacer la compra. Cuando acabes de barrer, guarda la escoba. Volveré enseguida, ¿vale?

El niño apareció casi volando en el recibidor y empezó a ponerse las botas a toda prisa.

¡Y-yo voy contigo!

No hace falta, cielo...

¡No! Las bolsas pesan demasiado y mamá está enfermo. ¡Voy a ayudar!

Cabezota como tu padre... Está bien, ven conmigo. Pero nada de chocolate, que todavía queda del que trajo el tío Lukas.

¡Vale!

Timo ayudó a Loke a colocarse bien los guantes y el gorro antes de tomarle la mano y salir a la calle. Llegaron pronto a la tienda en la que solían hacer las compras y, sacando la lista del bolsillo, empezaron a llenar la cesta con todo lo que había anotado en ella. El pequeño, fiel a su palabra, no pidió ningún dulce, aunque se quedó mirando los cereales de estrellitas de colores durante varios minutos. Finalmente pasaron por caja y llenaron las bolsas con toda su compra. En ese momento, el niño intentó cargar con varias de ellas, a pesar de que apenas podía arrastrarlas. El finés le quitó las bolsas antes de que, con sus malabarismos, rompiera algo.

Ten cuidado o las tirarás.

Pero pesan mucho y te vas a cansar.

No pesan tanto para mí.

¡Que no, que las llevo yo!

Timo suspiró intentando ser paciente. El niño no tenía la culpa, pero le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Cariño, ¿sabes cómo puedes ayudarme?

¿Cómo?

Cargando estas dos bolsas. Son grandes y me molestan al caminar. ¿Crees que podrás?

¡Sí puedo, sí puedo!

Fin le tendió dos bolsas que estaban llenas de cosas como pan, bollos o papel. Eran muy voluminosas, pero apenas pesaban. Después de asegurarse de que las tenía bien cogidas, cargó con el resto y echó a andar en dirección a su casa. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia abajo para confirmar que Loke lo seguía y continuaba la marcha. Llegaron pronto y guardaron la compra. El niño trató de nuevo usar la silla para subir a los armarios más altos, pero sin éxito porque su padre frustró todos sus intentos.

Cuando por fin todo estaba ordenado y guardado, Timo se sentía completamente agotado. Cuidar de un niño cuando dicho chico intentaba cuidar de ti era demasiado para su cuerpo enfermo. Por su parte, Loke estaba frustrado y de morros porque cuidar de su mamá era demasiado complicado, sobre todo porque no se dejaba hacer. El finés se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro y Hanatamago subió en seguida a su pecho. Fin le acarició la cabeza y empezó a sentir el sueño apropiarse de su cuerpo. Se acomodó mejor entre los cojines, apoyó la cabeza en el reposabrazos y, mimando a la perrita, se quedó dormido.

Loke, mientras tanto, había sacado de nuevo sus bloques de construcción y estaba construyendo un castillo nuevo con muchas torres de arqueros. Al oír un ruido extraño, se giró hacia el sofá donde dormía su mamá y lo encontró dormido. El sonido que oía eran sus ronquidos (porque, aunque lo negara, Fin roncaba; eso sí, flojito). El niño entonces tomó una manta de las que había siempre en el salón y le tapó bien los pies al finés. Satisfecho, siguió jugando, asegurándose de que colocaba cada pieza con cuidado para no hacer ni un ruido.

El chiquillo estuvo un bien rato armando una de las torres hasta que oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Rápidamente, para que no despertaran a su mamá, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

¡Hola, pequeñajo! ¡Tito Den ha venido a verte!

¡Chhssssst! -Loke se llevó un pequeño dedo a los labios y chistó con fuerza para que Mathias (que se apodaba a sí mismo "Den") dejara de chillar. Al instante bajó la voz.

¿Qué pasa?

Mamá duerme y está malito.

¿Y dónde está Bertie?

En el trabajo.

Es decir, que estás solito. ¡Pues tito Den va a cuidar de ti!

¡No! ¡Eres ruidoso y molestarás a mamá! ¡Vete!

Dicho esto, Loke empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Dinamarca para echarlo de su casa. Sin embargo, no pudo moverlo ni un milímetro. Mientras, Mathias se puso a quejarse:

¡Eso dueleeeee! ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas tan feas? Seguro que es Ber, que te dice cosas malas de mí. ¡Es un complot!

El tío Lukas también dice que eres ruidoso.

Pero al tío Lukas le molesta cualquier cosa, no cuenta. Y confirma mi idea del complot.

¿Qué es un complot?

Te lo digo si me dejas pasar.

… No.

¡Te prometo que no haré ruido!

El niño entonces dejó de empujar, miró fijamente al danés con una cara que recordaba demasiado al sueco, y tendió una mano con el dedo meñique extendido:

¿Promesa solemne?

Mathias, completamente serio, extendió también la mano y cruzó su meñique con el del pequeño:

Promesa solemne.

¿Das tu palabra de pirata?

La doy.

¿Y de vikingo?

Toda tuya.

¿Y la de caballero?

La tienes.

Si la incumples te quedarás calvo.

¿Pero por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

El niño no hizo mucho caso a sus protestas y le tomó la mano para llevárselo a su habitación. Atravesaron ambos de puntillas el salón en dirección a las escaleras y, en completo silencio, las subieron. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Loke, la abrieron y cerraron con mucho cuidado para que no crujiera. Una vez dentro, Mathias abrió una caja con Legos para construir un barco pirata con muchos cañones a ambos lados. Cuando estuvo hecho, el capitán Mathias el Verde empezó a atacar a otro castillo que Lord Loke poseía en Greenland que guardaba la Legendaria Gema de los Ocho Leones.

Cuando Timo despertó, se sentía mucho mejor, con la cabeza más despejada. Al incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta una manta que no recordaba haber cogido. Supuso que Loke se la echó por encima y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Dio un vistazo alrededor y se encontró con una torre a medio construir pero ningún mini-arquitecto. Se levantó y decidió buscarlo arriba, en su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó al niño hablando con alguien, un adulto. Un poco alarmado, abrió con cuidado y se encontró con Mathias, con un parche en el ojo y un gorro de papel, agonizando en el suelo a los pies de Loke, que llevaba una corona, una manta a modo de capa y una espada de madera con la que apuntaba a su tío.

¡Piedad, Lord Loke! ¡Sois demasiado fuerte para mí! ¡Os ruego que me perdonéis!

¡Eso lo tendrías que haber pensado antes, sucio pirata! ¡No tendrías que haber intentado robarme la Gema de los Ocho Leones!

… ¿Y por qué ocho?

Porque es mi número favorito. ¡Y no intentes distraerme, maldito! ¡Vas a morir y tu cuerpo servirá de "afertencia"!

Será "advertencia".

\- … Da igual, vas a morir de todas formas. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Yo me comí el último trozo de tarta.

Acto seguido, Loke le clavó la espada a Mathias en el pecho. El danés se levantó teatralmente y, entre gruñidos de dolor, cayó de nuevo al suelo agarrando la espada bajo el brazo. Finalmente, suspiró, cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua. Desde el umbral de la habitación, Timo se echó a reír con voz ronca y aplaudió, sorprendiendo al niño y a su tío.

Sois tan valiente, Lord Loke. Habéis defendido el bastión del malvado pirata. Merecéis una recompensa. ¿Qué deseáis?

Reina Timo, solo deseo una cosa.

Después de mirar mal a Mathias, que se estaba riendo todo lo discretamente que podía por el apelativo, se dirigió de nuevo al pequeño:

¿Y qué podría ser, milord?

Un trozo así de grande de chocolate –y el pequeño estiró los brazos todo lo que podía.

Timo y Mathias se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo y el finés le revolvió el pelo al pequeño.

Está bien, Loke, después de comer te daré un buen trozo de chocolate del tío Lukas. Ahora, ve a lavarte las manos, que voy a preparar la comida.

¡Vale!

Mientras Loke se quitaba a toda prisa la corona y la capa y dejaba la espada en el cofre, el finés ayudó a su amigo a levantarse del suelo. Dicho danés se quitó el parche y el gorro de pirata antes de guardarlos en el baúl.

Gracias por haber jugado un rato con el niño. Espero que no te haya molestado mucho.

Tranquilo, no ha sido molestia. Ya sabes que me encanta hacerme cargo de él. Y hablando de eso… ¿por qué no me llamaste? Loke me dijo que estabas enfermo y encima Bertie está fuera. Te hubiera echado una mano.

No te preocupes, Ber volverá para la hora de comer. Por estar una mañana yo solo no pasa nada.

Bueno, pero mañana si Bertie trabaja me llamas y recojo al peque, aunque solo sea hasta la hora de la comida. ¿Hecho?

Está bien. A propósito, ¿qué haces aquí?

¡Ah! Lukas me mandó con unos dulces, una receta nueva que acababa de probar. Menos mal que vivimos cerca, ¿eh?

Los dos bajaron al recibidor, donde Mathias dejó la bolsa con la caja de dulces. Mientras el danés se vestía, le hizo prometer mil y una veces a Timo que si mañana seguía enfermo lo llamaría para recoger al niño y que pudiera descansar. Después, se despidió efusivamente de Loke y del perro antes de marcharse. El finés suspiró aliviado (el danés, aunque con muy buenas intenciones, armaba siempre mucho ruido) y se dispuso a preparar la comida. El pequeño, por su parte, ayudó a poner la mesa y le sirvió su ración a Hanatamago antes de coger una silla, ponerla frente a la entrada y sentarse en ella a esperar a su padre. Es ya una costumbre del niño, después de una temporada en la que el sueco llegaba por la noche a casa. Lo esperaba todos los días en una silla frente a la puerta, al menos hasta que Timo lo llevaba a la cama.

Pronto, se oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y por ella apareció un hombre rubio y muy alto vestido con un abrigo negro largo. Llevaba en la mano enguantada un maletín y con la otra se quitaba la nieve de los hombros. Al oír el ruido de los zapatos del hombre en el suelo, el pequeño saltó de la silla y se lanzó sobre él.

¡Papá!

El hombre soltó el maletín en el suelo y abrazó al niño con fuerza sonriendo ligeramente.

Hola, Loke. ¿Te has portado bien? –dijo con voz profunda.

Siempre lo hago, papá. Y hoy más.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

Porque mamá está enfermo y he tenido que cuidarlo.

Hmmm... Bien hecho, hijo.

Aunque ha sido difícil, mamá no se deja cuidar.

Bueno... ¿y si yo te ayudo a cuidarlo en secreto?

¡Vale! ¿Promesa solemne?

Promesa solemne.

Y tras cruzar los meñiques, ambos se pusieron en pie y se fueron a la cocina, donde Timo estaba sirviendo ya la comida. Al ver al sueco, dejó la olla del estofado en el salvamanteles y se fue hacia él con una gran sonrisa. Berwald sonrió de nuevo, más tímidamente que su esposo, y lo abrazó para poder besarle los labios con suavidad, como siempre que llegaba a casa.

Bienvenido, cariño. Espero que tengas hambre.

Hmmm... ¿Qué tal el día?

Oh, muy entretenido. Verás...

Mientras el finés le relataba entusiasmado lo que había pasado durante el día, con ayuda de Loke, Berwald terminó de servir la comida y le trajo la medicina para el resfriado. El pequeño se aseguró de que su progenitor se tomaba dicha medicina muy insistentemente. De vez en cuando, el sueco intervenía con alguna interjección o un pequeño comentario, contento de escuchar la voz de su esposo después de un largo día. Finalmente, cuando acabaron de comer, Timo se levantó de la mesa para recogerla y limpiar la vajilla, pero lo interrumpió Berwald cogiéndolo de la muñeca suavemente y besándole la mejilla.

Ve a descansar.

Oh, no, deberías descansar tú que eres el que ha estado fuera todo el día.

Tú eres el enfermo. –Le dio un pequeño empujón en dirección a la sala de estar. –No tardaré mucho.

El finés suspiró exasperado antes de sonreírle cariñosamente. Le devolvió el beso en la mejilla y se marchó a tumbarse en el sofá. La verdad es que tenía mucho sueño a pesar de la siesta que se tomó justo antes de comer. El niño fue detrás de él y se sentó a su lado. Tomó de nuevo la manta con la que antes había tapado a su padre y se la echó por los hombros con todo el cuidado que podía tener un chiquillo de seis años. Timo se rió un poco y se acomodó mejor la manta. Al poco tiempo, el sueco salió de la cocina, con la ropa de trabajo medio deshecha ya, y se sentó al otro lado de su esposo. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo a su pecho y empezó a acariciarle el pelo fino y sedoso, tan parecido al de su hijo, hasta que finalmente su respiración se calmó y se quedó dormido.

Loke se acercó para ver a su padre durmiendo e intercambió una mirada cómplice con su otro progenitor. Berwald le guiñó un ojo y levantó el pulgar antes de sentar al pequeño en su regazo y taparlo con una esquina de la manta de Timo. El niño se acurrucó contra el pecho cálido y protector de su padre y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido también. El sueco se quedó mirando ambas caras, tan dulces y relajadas, tan queridas y preciadas para él. Con otra pequeña sonrisa, les besó a ambos la frente, dejó las gafas en la mesa junto a la lámpara y cerró los ojos para dormir.


End file.
